


but you're not what you thought you were

by lonelier_version_of_you



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Tim and Liz are also mentioned but only very briefly, and I don't think they're relevant enough in this fic for me to even tag them as 'mentioned', because Eileen thinks she's killed Phelan and because she briefly wonders if Todd is still alive, honestly though if you could handle watching the storyline you can handle reading this, there's also some references to Phelan having killed people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelier_version_of_you/pseuds/lonelier_version_of_you
Summary: "Eileen can't sleep the night she gets home."-A short (like, really short) oneshot taking place after the episodes that aired on March 30th 2018 (where Eileen finds out about Phelan's crimes and pushes him off the cliff).





	but you're not what you thought you were

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, after the episodes aired, and I was very new to Corrie when I wrote this - I'd only been watching for a few months. This is unedited from when I wrote it, aside from to correct some grammar errors, so there may be continuity or character mistakes. I apologise if there are. The fic title is from Lorde's song "Liability (Reprise)". I thought it was kind of relevant to Eileen struggling to come to terms with having (as far as she knew) killed her husband.

Eileen can't sleep the night she gets home.

The day's events won't stop playing over and over again in her head, accompanied by thoughts that maybe Todd really is in danger, that she's a horrible person for having accepted the lies Pat told her, that maybe the last one (and the very first she refused to believe) wasn't really a lie – –

_Come on, Eileen, it was just another one of his mind games. It wasn't true and you know that._

Still, she hasn't seen her son for 3 months and has barely heard a word about him for about that long. She doesn't even know if he's alive right now, how would she know if Pat was lying about him being in danger?

It's her who should be on the run, not Todd.

At least she'd have a good reason for it. She's a murderer. She's killed someone, something she never thought she'd be capable of.

She can practically hear Pat laughing at her, saying that she's just as bad as him.

It's then that Eileen finally gives in. She gets out of bed and nearly falls down the stairs as she hurries down them. She picks up the phone and briefly goes over her options for who to call.

Tim or Liz would be the best choice, she decides. After all, they're not only her closest friends, they were the people she (partially) confided in earlier. And they probably wouldn't mind her waking them up at 3AM _too_ much.

She dials a number and even surprises herself with whose it is. The one person she knows who might have a chance of at least sort of knowing how she feels.

"Hello, I know it's late, but is Gail Rodwell here?"

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is based off spoilers I'd read at the time that said Eileen and Gail were going to bond. That didn't really end up happening, as far as I recall, but March 2018 me thought it would.


End file.
